a miracle waiting to happen 2
by johnnyfan123
Summary: Will, nadia and Jack are back in a new adventure.


Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

Jack, Will, an Nadia continued to sail to Tortuga. An Jack continued to sing, " Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." Nadia an Will stood next to him looking out into the vast ocean. Waves crashing against the ship. The weather was getting a little bad.. They had been drinking.

" You know Jack… you haven't yet told us what this place is were going to." said Will

" Yes, I think we should be able to know where were going." said Nadia.

Jack grinned, "You'll see love, you'll see."

"No I want to know now." She hiccupped. She was holding the bottle of rum in her hands, an walking widely around the deck.

She walked over to Jack an rubbed up against him, " Can't you tell me? I mean you do love me, don't you?"

Jack looked at her, he rubbed her chin with his fingers, " It's better to be a surprise love." he said grinning.

" All right…all right" she said. She took another swig from the bottle. She started to Walk around the deck. "Will, look at this" She said. She started to go to the outside of the boat. She was now on the front side of the boat, so she was right above the water.

" Sis, I don't think you should do that."

" Why? It's fun." She started to take her hands off the railing.

"nooooooo" said Will, putting her hands back down.

" Will, you ruined my fun. I was going to fly. Like a sparrow, a sparrow like Jack." She looked at Jack and smiled.

" I think you should get back here love… we can be safe sparrows, instead of .."

"Dead sparrows?" volunteered Will.

" Yea."

" Ok, I wont be a bird, ill be a fish." She laughed, " A big fish." She took her hand off the railings again an spread her arms out.

" Sis, you really should stop doing that." said will. She laughed, " Your such a party.. Pooper" she said spitting at him.

"Ok...ok, I'll get back into the boat." She said. Will an Jack both took a deep sigh.

All of a sudden she slipped. She screamed.

" Oh god...Sis, look what You did."

She was holding onto the side of the boat.

"Grab my hand." said Will. He extended his hand out to her. She tried to grab it. But she couldn't. She continued to slip more. She then fell in.

"Oh god.." said Will.

"You going to be saving her then?" asked Jack.

" I don't know how to swim" Said Will.

Jack took a deep sigh, "Guess I Will then."

He took off his belt with his tools, He handed them to Will. " Don't loose this." he said. He jumped into the water.

Nadia continued to fall. Jack swam towards her and grabbed her. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. He brought her to the surface of the water. She continued to not breath.

"Lower the life boat." Jack shouted. Will didn't answer.

" WILL" he shouted.

Will came to the side of the boat. Jack tried to remain calm, " lower the life boat mate" he said,attempting to make a half smile.

It started to rain. " Oh.. Great" He said.

Jack put Nadia into the boat, an then slowly got in himself. When they got to the top, he put Nadia on the deck.

" You know how to save her?"

Will just stood there.

" All right..." Jack said. He kneeled down next to Nadia. He thought about it. "uhhhhhh..." he said. He took of her corset. She took a deep breath, an spit out some water. She looked up at Jack an gave him a hug.

"No more drinking, all right sis?" said will. She nodded. Jack picked her up an carried her to her room. "Sleep will do you good." he said. He went in the room an shut the door.

The next day Nadia slowly got up. Jack was sleeping next to her. She slowly went over him, an went out the door. She saw Will moving the ship into the vast blue ocean.

"Will… what happened last night?" she asked. He was silent.

"WILL WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" she said louder. She went closer to Will. She screamed. He had a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. He fell backwards. She was shocked. How did this happen? Who could've done this. The only other person on the boat was jack. Oh god. Jack came out an stretched. "Good morning love" he said. She backed away. "Whats wrong?" he said, coming closer to her.She continued to back away. She went to the lifeboats. Jack continued to come towards her. "get away from me", she said. She pulled the boat up faster. When it came up, she jumped into it. She pulled it down fast. She rowed away. She saw a boat coming towards her. She stood up, an waved her arms for help. But it ended up being the Black pearl. It couldn't be. She saw the pirates jump off one by one, an come towards her. She tried to row away, but it was too slow. As they came closer, They jumped onto her boat. They pulled her off. She struggled an tried to swim away, but they were too strong. They carried her to the black pearl. Jack was waiting for her.

" Your brother was in the way" he said.

"In the way of what?" she asked.

"The way of US."

"No he wasn't. He was fine with US. You didn't have to kill him, you basteird."

He went towards her, " I love you Nadia. I couldn't have him in the way all the time."

She backed away, " He wasn't in the way,Jack what are you talking about."

"He had to die." he said. She continued to back away. " Jack stop it... your scaring me."

They then all gathered in a swarm an started to go towards her, "Dont be scared,Your one of us now." Jack said.

"ONE OF US, ONE OF US" they all started chanting. She kept backing up, un till she ran into a door. She opened it quickly an went in. Once she had gotten in,she stood infront of the door so they couldn't come in.Finally the gave up, she watched as the mass of black went away from the door. As soon as she was sure they were gone, she fell down against the door. Putting her head in her hands, she started to sob.

**Please review!**


End file.
